Worries
by Swift tales
Summary: This is Scott's thoughts throughout the lthe scenes of the first movie ScottLogan Slash


Disclaimer: I do not own

Worries

It's not that he's worried about Logan or anything, really. His stomach isn't turning around at the mere thought of Logan getting hurt. Sure, he doesn't _want _Logan to get hurt, because Logan's a member of the team and everything. But that doesn't mean he's actually _worried. _

Besides, Logan had that healing factor going on, so he's not worried at all. He's never worried about Logan. Has never been worried about Logan.

"_Sorry professor, but he'll endanger the mission and…" _

That hadn't been an attempt to keep Logan in the mansion and keep him safe. Nope, not at all. That was just him being a dick as Logan put it and it had nothing to do with that ache in his chest when he thought about Logan getting hurt. Not that he that there _is_ an ache in his chest when he thinks about Logan getting hurt.

Yeah, Jean always used to say that he was the king of self denial.

"_Hey, I wasn't the one who gave the station a new sunroof, pall." _

And he clenches his fists, because Logan has no right to say something like that.

"_No, you're the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest." _

And he can sense the anger, the hostility coming off Logan in waves.

"_Why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your…" _

But he's not thinking about Logan right now, because he's supposed to be getting the jet ready and nope he's not thinking about Logan at all.

That is until he's standing in the medical bay, his foster father on the table, practically dead to the world. And Logan is standing next to him, so close he can feel the other man's body heat and all he wants to do is curl up and cry into Logan's shoulder and let the other man take care of him. Not that Logan would, not that he wants Logan to.

Oh, Scott, you've got to stop lying to yourself.

The other man next to him shifts and Scott isn't entirely sure if he should react, if he should look sideways and meet Logan's eyes. Hm, well he would see Logan's eyes but it's not like Logan can see his through the ruby quartz. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe not. He thinks he might like it if Logan could see his eyes.

But that would mean Logan seeing the way he's really reacting to Logan's presence and that just wouldn't do. So yeah, better not.

"_I'm sorry." _

The words aren't said lightly and he knows Logan means them. He doesn't acknowledge them, Logan doesn't really give him a chance to, he's already walking away. Scott wonders if that will be the way it'll always go in his life. The people he loves walking away from him. Not that he loves Logan…right.

Everyone slowly filters out of the medical bay and he sits down next to the professor. He wants to take the other man's hand in his but decides against it. Charles isn't a big fan of physical contact, he much rather reach out for people with his mind.

But that's not exactly an option right now, is it?

He still doesn't take the hand though.

"_You can still hear me, can't you?" _

He's quite sure that he can, or at least he hopes so. He likes to think that Charles is still listening because he needs him right now. And that might be selfish, but it's true. Charles has always been there for him but he can't do anything in return. He hopes the professor can still hear him, if only to know that there are people who still need him.

He smiles. His foster father has always been able to hear him, he's sure Charles can hear him now.

"_You've taught me everything in my life that was ever worth knowing." _

It's more true then he might know, he reflects. Because everything Charles taught him will be everything he will always remember. And then there are the things Charles didn't teach him, but things he learned from his time with the professor anyway. And maybe he's not the only one in self denial about the man he loves.

"_And if anything happens…I'll take care of them." _

He doesn't need to clarify who 'them' is. Charles knows. It's the best promise he can make, because this school means everything to Charles and he will keep it safe. He will keep the students safe and Jean and Ororo… and Logan. Not that he can keep Logan safe because who knows when the guy feels the road calling and takes off without a word.

But he'll keep him safe as well as he can and he'll keep the others safe too. It's the best promise he can make.

"_Magneto is here – Liberty Island." _

He's in Cyclops mode now, talking about the mission. They need to save Rogue after all. Even with Charles incapacitated they know where Magneto is going, thanks to Jean. He swears if he didn't love her like a sister he'd kill her himself after that stunt she pulled in Cerebro.

But that's not the point.

"_Presumably his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the summit on Ellis Island." _

The point is that they know where Magneto is going and thanks to the information they gathered from the now deceased senator Kelly they know what Magneto's intentions are. The point is that they're all going to try and stop him and save Rogue. All of them.

Yes, that includes Logan.

He could try to say that now with Charles unconscious someone needs to stay behind to take care of the children, but Logan would probably kill him if he tried to ditch the Wolverine again. Besides, Jean has been giving him strange looks ever since Logan got here and he thinks that she might be figuring out why he hates Logan so much. After all, Jeans knows the way he thinks.

That thought is a bit frightening actually.

"_All right. We can insert here at the George Washington Bridge." _

Just as frightening as the thought that Jean might actually _know _how he really feels about Logan and that's so wrong on so many levels that he doesn't even want to think about it. But him being him, of course he thinks about it. He just hopes he's not broadcasting anything because then she'll know even without reading his mind, she'll know without having to know him.

It's not that Jean would say anything to Logan, she's not like that. But she would pester him into saying something, she's like that.

"_Come around the bank, just off of Manhattan, land on the far side of Liberty Island. Here." _

It's not his best formed battle plan, given more time he could probably think off a better one. But they don't have any time, so they'll just have to do with this. It's not a bad plan either, he knows that.

"_What about harbour patrol? Radar?" _

Obviously, Logan agrees with him whether he knows it or not. That doesn't mean _Logan _hasto know Scott agrees with him.

"_If they have anything that can pick up our jet, they deserve to catch us." _

Sometimes it's just too easy to make Logan think Scott hates him. It's too easy for Scott too, he doesn't like it, the way he can piss Logan off, even if Logan isn't saying anything about it. The look on his face says enough too.

He slips on his visor and resists the urge to sigh, this is going to be a hard mission, he can feel it in his gut. The door swooshes open behind him and he turns around and resists the urge to smile.

"_Logan, if we do this we do it as a team." _

He can hear himself talking and he wonders when he lost his sense of adventure. Hm, must have been somewhere between his optic blasts and ruby quartz glasses. Or maybe he just never had any sense of adventure. Not that this is an adventure, this is a mission, a dangerous one at that. So, he doesn't need to have a sense of adventure. He just needs everyone to work as a team and make the mission work.

"_Are you going to have a problem taking orders?" _

Scott wouldn't have a problem taking orders from Logan, not in the bedroom anyway.

Hm, maybe he's not as good in self denial as he likes to think.

It doesn't really worry him.

Okay, maybe self denial _is _his best friend after all.

"_I don't know. Give me one." _

And Scott's breath catches in his throat, because it's _there. _The challenge, it's there in Logan's eyes, defying him, pulling him in and he wonders if he could get away with saying 'kiss me' or if Logan would break his nose for it. So he walks over to another closet and pulls it open, motioning with his head inside towards the uniform. It's one of his old ones, ones he used a few years back to train in. Before they had the Kevlar. They don't have a spare with Kevlar yet.

Logan doesn't need Kevlar, he has the healing factor after all.

Nothing for Scott to worry about.

Right.

"_Put this on." _

He can feel Logan stepping closer, closer then they were standing in the medical bay. And this time there isn't an examination table standing a few feet off with Charles lying on top off it. This time Jean and Ororo aren't here. It's just them. Only them.

Logan and Scott.

He tries to ignore the way that thought sends tingles down his spine. He tries to ignore how he loves the sound of their names together, even if it's just in his head.

"_Whose is it?" _

Logan asks and Scott smirks, sometimes Logan makes it too easy.

"_It's one of mine." _

Logan turns to look at him and Scott realizes how close they are. It makes him wonder if Logan makes it easy for him to piss him off or if Logan makes it easy for him to get underneath Logan's skin. To Scott it's a world of difference.

They're in the jet now and Scott is starting it up, he prepared it for this mission a few hours ago, before the professor. Before Jean high jacking Cerebro. Before Logan's uniform. It seems like days ago. The familiar sound of the jet starting up reaches his ears and he automatically pushes the right controls. He can hear Logan shift behind him somewhere and he realizes just how closely attuned he is to the other man's presence.

"_You actually go outside in these things?" _

Scott doesn't really know why Logan is being so bitchy about it. He looks mighty fine in all that leather. Of course, Scott is just biased.

"_What would you prefer? Yellow Spandex?" _

Sometimes, Logan just makes it too easy.

It makes him wonder if Logan likes it when they fight like this. Although you really couldn't call it fighting any more. They don't say things that really hurt, not anymore. So maybe Scott should call it banter. But banter sounds like something a couple would do. He ignores the way his heart speeds up at the thought.

He fires up the jet and it's rocky start as usual.

"_Whoa." _

Scott smiles.

They're in the air now and Scott can hear a distinctive 'SNIKT' behind him. He shouldn't be paying more attention to Logan then he is on the controls. But really, how can you do anything with something like Logan around? Especially in all that leather.

But it seems like he isn't going to wear that particular uniform anymore, not with three holds on both of his knuckles. He probably wouldn't have anyway, Logan's scent would have distracted him like crazy.

He can still take it up to his bedroom though.

Oh yeah, he really should be paying more attention to the controls.

They get to Liberty Island pretty quick, nothing is quite as fast as the Blackbird.

"_Okay, there's the bridge. I'm taking her down." _

He resists the urge to bite his lip, landings aren't his specialty. Ororo and Jean are used to his landings. But what would Logan think? Oh yeah, Summers, definitely pay more attention to the controls.

"_Storm? Some cover, please." _

It's an almost automatic command. They always need cover. They needed cover when they picked up Logan and Rogue in Canada. Scott goes through the landing procedures. They hit the water.

"_Sorry." _

That's automatic too.

"_You call that a landing?" _

He wants to say something back, but he knows that Logan is wholly justified in his comment. Besides, Jean and Ororo used to make fun of his landings all the time. Logan isn't any different… right.

They get out of the jet and on the island, he looks up almost instinctively and Logan follows his lead. He sees it soon enough, the bright, poison green mixing with the softer tones of the Statue of Liberty. He looks back to Logan and catches the other man's eyes.

"_The torch." _

No other words pass between them and they move forwards, their focus now entirely on the mission. The silence is almost deafening when they pass through the metal detector.

Wait a minute. Metal detector?

Two seconds later an alarm splits through the silence, quickly followed by a loud 'SNIKT' and the sound of adamantium piercing metal and plastic. He turns around and gives Logan a look. He wonders if Logan was used to it, setting of metal detectors. Logan pulls two claws back and flips him the adamantium finger.

Scott can't resist and laughs.

"_There's someone here." _

Scott wonders how Logan can tell. A minute later it clicks in his mind, heightened senses and all of that. He decides to trust Logan's judgement.

"_Where?" _

"_I don't know, keep your eye open." _

It's a jab at his eyes and his code-name and next thing he knows Logan has walked off and he can't suppress an irritated sigh.

"_Logan…"_

He sees the other man disappear around a corner.

"_Damn it." _

He looks around for a minute until he can hear Logan's footsteps and he turns back.

"_Anything?" _

Logan shakes his head and Scott frowns. Is it just him or is something different about Wolverine?

"_There is someone here, I just can't see 'em." _

He turns around again, scanning his surroundings when there is a loud 'SNIKT' and the sound of two bodies crashing together. He turns around, hand at his visor and he doesn't know which Logan is his.

His…

No time! And the door is closed, he resists the urge to curse in irritation. He can hear a rather feminine scream on the other side of the door and he's so had it with this mission already.

"_Alright, back up. Back up." _

But before he can touch the dial on his visor he turns to see the noise behind him. It's Toad and he ducks, allowing the other man to fly over him, he straightens and next thing he knows he crashes into a wall and some sort of display. He groans and raises his head and the door closes on him too.

He can hear a moan and the sound of a crash on the other side, hurried footsteps and a muffled scream. Another crash.

He blasts the door open.

He looks around for a while and then notices Jean, wriggling on the floor and he recognizes the signs of someone desperate for air.

"_Jean!" _

He quickly runs up to her and there is slime around her mouth, it's dry and it sticks to her face and he can't get a handle on it to pull it off.

"_Oh God…"_

He can't a grip on it and he can feel panic creeping up his spine because this is his best friend and she's choking and he can't get it off and what is he going to do? The answer comes to him almost right away and he wants to smack his forehead because why didn't he think off it right away?

"_Don't move." _

He steps back and turns the dial on his visor. Jean squeezes her eyes shut. There is a bright red light and Jean is coughing, desperate for air. He holds her face gently in his hands and then helps her up. After she can breath normally again and can stand without his help they move. They walk around hurriedly, looking for the others and then the door opens and it's Logan.

Or is it?

He reaches for his dial.

"_Hey hey, it's me." _

Really?

"_Prove it." _

He waits for about two seconds.

"_You're a dick." _

He lowers his hand from his visor and nods.

"_Okay." _

He can almost feel Jean rolling her eyes behind him. He smiles softly, realizing too late that he's looking at Logan and is therefore smiling at _Logan_. Logan smirks back and Scott ignores his heart almost skipping out of his chest.

They make their way up to the torch, looking for a way to get Rogue out of there and on to the Blackbird as soon as possible. Because Scott really wants to go back home, take a few more classes in self denial and chase Logan out of the mansion. Or he could just invite Logan into his bedroom, it would be a lot easier, not to mention comfortable. He shakes the thought off.

Logan steps forward, still looking up and Scott takes the chance to sneak a peak at Logan's ass in all that leather.

"_Everybody get out of here." _

He frowns and Jean asks before he can.

"_Why?" _

"_I can't move." _

The connection doesn't register immediately and when it does it's already too late. Logan is stuck to the wall, his adamantium skeleton making him a puppet to Magneto's control. The iron beams fly at them and he tries to blast them away but it doesn't work. He's not fast enough to take them all and then he's stuck himself, unable to move, face to face with Jean.

Why couldn't Magneto be kind enough to put him face to face with Logan? Especially at this proximity. He tries to ignore the thoughts.

And then his visor is taken away and a wild panic strikes at his heart. He's blind now and if he opens his eyes he'll blow away Jean's head and who knows what else? He can feel the panic beating inside of him, flowing through his veins along with the anger. He doesn't think.

"_Storm, fry him." _

He's mocked for the idea and he can see why, because obviously it's not one of his better ones. The conversation goes on around him but he's entirely too focused on keeping his eyes closed to pay attention. Rogue's screams on the other hand register loud and clear.

"_Help! Please help me!" _

He wants to call back, assure her that they are doing everything they can, that they'll help her. But at the moment he's not very capable of making promises and he doesn't know if they're going to be able to help her at all. So he doesn't call back, no matter how much he wants to.

"_You're so full of shit. If you're really so righteous it'd be you in that thing." _

It's another piece of evidence of how attuned he is to Wolverine when he hears his voice shine through the panic.

"_Help! Somebody help me! Somebody please help me! Somebody! Help me…"_

Her voice trails off and it's obvious she's tired off screaming. Or she's crying too hard to be able to scream. Two possibilities Scott really doesn't want to think about.

"_Logan!"_

It's Jean's voice and he desperately wants to ask her what's going on. Is Logan hurt? Is he alright? Tell me! But he doesn't ask, she already knows him well enough to figure out how he really feels he doesn't want to give her any ammo. Besides, Logan has the whole healing factor going for him.

There is nothing for Scott to worry about.

Right.

There are sounds of battle around them, above them and then the piercing twang of metal piercing metal and Jean's sharp intake of breath.

He doesn't ask.

There is silence only pierced by heavy thumps of footsteps, growls and a whisper that's almost too soft for him to hear.

"_You owe me a scream." _

He holds his breath, waiting for another sound, anything, because he can't fucking see. A loud thunk and then Logan's voice, softer yet harsh and Scott wonders how anyone can achieve that combination.

"_Hey, bub, I'm not finished with you yet." _

Rogue's screams pierce the air and there is Logan's voice.

"_Jean." _

"_Scott, when I tell you, open your eyes." _

Panic flares.

"_No!" _

"_Trust me." _

In the end, he does trust her.

Logan's voice. _"You drop something?" _

"_Now!" _

He opens his eyes and he sees Jean in a haze of red, her face glowing. His glare is directed by his visor, hanging several centimetres away from his face and he doesn't really know where it's going. He's too scared to move his head and find out.

He closes his eyes again and he hears footsteps moving his way. He hears slicing and metal piercing metal and he can feel Jean's proximity moving away.

"_Jean, get Storm, I'll get Scooter." _

Jean doesn't question Logan and he can hear her small footsteps moving towards the white haired weather witch. And then there is Logan, his body heat radiating towards Scott and he lifts his head towards where he suspects Logan is standing. And then gentle hands on his face, slipping his visor on for him and Scott finds himself holding his breath, not daring to breath.

He can feel the back of Logan's hand softly stroking over his cheek and he wonders what's going on. So he opens his eyes and he can see Logan staring at him, something in his eyes that make Scott's heart flip and his gut clench. And then Logan moves away, releasing him and Scott wonders if he imagined it all.

"_Thanks." _

"_Don't mention it." _

Logan's voice is gruff and sends shivers down Scott's spine. But he ignores it and moves towards the torch, throwing a glance at the big hole his eyes must have put there in passing. Logan is right behind him, next to him, a little bit in front of him, not enough for him to sneak a peak though. He wonders what's wrong with him if he can think of something like that in a situation like this.

"_Gotta get her out of there. Cyclops, can you hit it?" _

The proper use of his code-name surprises him but he quickly covers it up. He steps forward, his hand already at the dial on his visor, looking for a shot. But then he shakes his head slightly.

"_The rings are moving too fast." _

Logan turns to look at him, his expression angry.

"_Just shoot it!" _

"_I'll kill her!" _He turns to Storm. _"Storm can you get me up there?" _

She shakes her head, her white hair shaking along with her.

"_I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch." _

He doesn't really like the thought of that.

"_Then let me go." _

He turns to Logan, whose suit doesn't have Kevlar, but then again Logan has that healing factor going for him, he doesn't need it.

"_If I don't make it, at least you can still blast the damn thing." _

He almost bites his lip to think, because he doesn't want Logan to go. But Logan is looking at him, daring him to deny his request, to refute his plan. And Cyclops knows it's the best plan they've got even if Scott doesn't agree.

He nods once, then turns to Storm.

"_Alright, do it." _

He turns to Jean, who's looking anxious.

"_Jean, use your power. Try to steady him." _

And please don't get him killed you two. He doesn't say it out loud though and turns to watch the torch. Anything to avoid looking at Logan.

"_Hold on to something." _

It's Storm's voice, dark in warning and Scott moves back, holding on to the metal of the statue, bracing himself. He sees Wolverine flying up and he sees Jean holding out a hand to steady him. The wish to be in Jean's place is so overwhelming and sudden he almost lets go of his hold.

And then the wind calms down and Scott steps forward, standing in front of the two women by his side. He looks up, watching Logan and he can feel his heart ache at the thought of Logan getting hurt.

He sees Magneto pushing back Logan's arm with his power and his hand immediately reaches for his visor, ready to aim and hit. It's only Jean who's stopping him.

"_Scott, wait!" _

And he waits, can feel the tension rising in his stomach, in his heart, in his head, around him, everywhere. He can see Logan and Logan's hurting and he's hurting too and he just wants to take the damn shot.

"_Jean, I have to!" _

"_Just wait!" _

And he wonders what the fuck he's waiting for.

"_I have a shot." _

He doesn't care what Jean thinks… There is only Logan.

"_I'm taking it." _

He moves the dial on his visor and takes it.

---- --- ---

When he hears Logan is awake again he wants to run to the medical bay but he doesn't, because the professor told him about the base at Alkali Lake and knows what Logan is going to do. He knows Logan well enough by now.

So instead he parks his bike outside and sits sideways on it, letting the sun shine on his face and waits. He doesn't have to wait that long, the door opens and Logan steps outside, raising his head and looking around.

It's then that he spots Scott and smirks slightly, walking towards him. Scott stands and walks towards him.

"I figured you could use a ride."

Scott says, nodding his head backwards towards the bike and Logan smirks again.

"You're offering?"

There is something deeper in that voice and Scott almost blushes when he realizes the sexual undertones.

"I guess I am."

He answers and Logan raises an eyebrow. Wolverine steps forward slowly, now chest to chest with Scott and then bends forward. Their lips touch and the kiss is soft, Logan wrapping his arms around Scott's waist and pulling him closer while Scott wraps his arms around Logan's neck and reaches forward.

They part and Logan smiles that half smile he's prone to sporting when he's happy with something but doesn't want to let it show. Scott smiles fully, because he is happy and he, for once, doesn't have any problems with showing it.

"You're really something, you know that Scooter."

Scott simply smiles and reaches forward. They kiss again, slightly hungry and they press closer through layers of fabric. A hand fists in Scott's hair, pulling his head back, allowing Logan better access and Scott doesn't object.

Then Logan pulls back and with a sharp move his teeth sink into Scott's skin, ripping a gasp from his throat, followed by a soft moan. He releases Scott's hair and moves his hand to Scott's ass, squeezing gently.

He brings his mouth close to Scott's ear, his hot breath making the other man squirm and shiver.

"I'll be back for this."

The whisper is as much a promise as it is an announcement of ownership, possessiveness, a threat for Scott that he belongs to Logan and no one else.

"I'll be waiting."

Scott whispers back and Logan grunts, pressing one last hard kiss to Scott's lips before tearing himself away.

Scott watches Logan take off and he turns around back into the mansion. There is a certain uniform he needs to steal from the laundry room.

The End


End file.
